


【静临】Just Like Animals（第三人称视角）

by ThornVineLily



Series: Just Like Animals [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily





	【静临】Just Like Animals（第三人称视角）

“抬头。”

苍白的手指抵上宠物的下巴，一声警告的低吼，未完全被驯服的野兽呲出尖状的犬齿，还是遵从新主人的命令抬起了头。黯淡的光线把那双暖棕的眼睛也变成黑不见底的深沉颜色，紧蹙的眉应该是表达着憎恨和不满，看不清楚的眼睛却不知道在想什么。

“我并不喜欢狗，知道吧。所以这次既然接受了你这只野兽，就记得要感激我。”

主人伸手揉捏起狗的耳朵——虽然是假的。假耳的手感还算不错，更好玩的是对方恨的牙痒痒的表情，于是他决定得寸进尺，另一只手触碰到温热的人耳。对方气得眼皮都在跳，牙齿咬紧的轻微“咯吱吱”摩擦声传到他的指尖。主人饶有兴味将手指沿臣服者的耳廓描了一圈，漂金的头发凌乱地从耳边支出，撩拨着他的手指。接着耳垂也被夹在指腹间搓捻，他一直翘着的腿很方便地正对着野兽的胸膛。作为一个找事会找到底的人，他从那结实的胸膛呈现在他脚前的一刻起就在不停地轻轻踢着心脏的位置。

主人目不转睛地欣赏着他不得不跪坐在地的宠物，回瞪着他的是一双没有驯服，也永远不会被驯服的眼睛，最原始的狂怒在面对他时从未缺席，蕴含在薄薄一层阴影掩盖的茶色中，他的红瞳被自己深不见底的思绪和计划洇染为铁锈般的血色，但是在那双眼睛里，两点红色就是明亮的火星，恶魔的咒语，一触即发，绽放的爆炸的情感可以将两人都吞没。

他从来没说过，但是他惊叹于野兽看向他时会被暴怒点燃，点亮为耀眼金色的眼睛。

他的手指，他的眼睛和他的脚尖挑逗着大型犬，没有语言的交流，宠物的耳朵在他的指尖下一点点变成灼烧的温度，颜色从耳尖延伸到耳根又染红了两颊，一丝一缕渗透进了视线中，直到对方不得不低头，无法对上他以各种意义上俯视着他的野兽的眼神。

今晚，他可以是这野兽，这怪物的主人。

“我刚说了要感激我吧，狗狗为什么不出声？”

主人的脚向前滑去，鞋尖蹭弄着他野兽的凶器，他喜欢看见那根肉棒挺立起来的样子，喜欢把它拿在手里，喜欢看着它因为自己的调情而硬起来，喜欢掌控它，也喜欢被它掌控。一直玩着假耳朵的手觉得无趣，便顺着头颅摸下来折磨那另一只还没那么红的耳朵。

大型犬深吸一口气，撬不开自己的牙关，从缝里挤出来声音：

“谢……”

“狗不会说话。”

他还没玩脱，野兽的表情在“杀了他”与“咬断他的手指头”之间犹豫不决，杀心不明显。

所以他会继续玩下去。

这是一场放弃尊严和理智的游戏。不听话的总是狂吠的野犬令人厌恶，但是听话又黏人的宠物狗也十分无趣。他想要制服野兽而不是驯养野兽，他没想到过他能先做到后者而非前者。这对他来说是挑战，也是绝对没过脑的行为。

恨恨的咆哮声振动着，沿着指尖爬上大半个小臂，汗毛倒立。

“……嗷呜。”

他也不会承认光这一声低吼就让他本来就因后穴塞着东西而发软的腰抖了一下。

“虽然很半吊子但是宽容的折原大人这次就原谅小狗了！对于小狗狗静的奖励，现在允许你吻我。”

他吻字刚出口，野兽的两只大手就把他囚禁在了椅子里，塑料清脆的微小破碎声此时只能算作最微不足道的背景音，静雄以向来的鲁莽风格撞上他的嘴，第一下就不知道谁磕出了血，舌头交缠吸吮像是要把对方生吞下去，牙齿磕碰撕咬好似是要将彼此扯碎开来，水声和不断破碎的气泡声都透着狠戾，这个吻没有几分温情。

他喘不过气，不得不在唇齿的战斗和对方的手臂间挣扎着摸索进静雄的头发里，猛地拽住扯离自己。

“下次咬主人的话，狗狗就要受惩罚了啊。”

他的眼睛丢人地有些被水雾模糊了，泛着一圈潮红，他尽量保持了自己的微笑，稳稳目光中的情感，希望自己的动摇没有影响到他想要表达的命令：他要一个回应。

“唔。”大型犬不得已敷衍回答而不愿发出正统狗叫的含糊声音让他想笑。

他的嘴被啃红了，对方的头发则被他的手指弄得更加凌乱，那道在他嘴里留下铁腥味的伤口原来是静雄的，一根血丝正沿着野兽的唇面散开，借用了两人混合的涎液。静雄喘着粗气，很明显在努力控制着呼吸，胸膛的每次起伏都压抑着本来想要喷薄的气息和动作。他想用手臂勒住静雄的脖子，像之前一样让那怪物把自己吻到气短几近窒息，以折叠刀在劲瘦而藏着无穷力量的肌肉线条上刻下自己的名字，看到自己的精液溅在野兽腹肌上的景象，挑衅，调戏，纠缠，伤害，在他的性器上坐下去，直到自己尖叫到喉咙发痛。

他的嘴角一直挑逗地保持着一个弧度，躺在那个弧度上的舌尖在他看着那缕血丝慢慢延伸的时候不自觉地舔了一圈唇，咽下了唇面上的水光。

“跟我来，不许站着走路。”

对方的心声强烈到他能清楚地听见。

杀了他。

The same to you（这句话也送给你），他暗暗想。

背后轻柔的声音让他感觉真的在被一只狗尾随，膝盖撞击地板的声音虽然听出来尽量小心但仍然沉重地咚咚响着，更显得这个想法所引出的威胁感不容小觑，但是他现在没有精力关心这些，体内的肛塞顺着他的动作在里面搅动，他再努力也伪装不出完美从容的走路姿势，简直不敢回头，只能期望草履虫的单细胞大脑不要多想。

卧室的门打开，他径直走到床前，解开皮带扣流利地抽出皮带，踏出裤子，全部抛到床脚已经聚成一堆的黑白酒保服上。他的腿根靠外处还有上次的淤青，静雄的眼睛盯着那块在白皙皮肤上已经转成深紫的色块，看着它移动到床边，浮在漆黑的被褥上，看着它在肌肉的伸展下波动拉伸，停住。

临也用胳膊肘撑住身体，向后倚去，在静雄面前打开了双腿。

双手掰开臀瓣，改为后背微弓的姿势，一只手的手指伸向穴口处露出的黑色肛塞。

他的视线给低垂的眼皮限制成一条模糊的线，能看到野兽的嘴张开了，呼吸沉重带得肩膀都在不断起伏，他先用指尖点点肛塞，随后小心翼翼扒住肛塞的边缘，小幅度拔出插入，他的睫毛交叉着更加遮挡了视野，几乎看不见床脚的那头金发，但是越来越粗糙低沉的吼声听得他呼吸加速。

他想被静雄插入。

迷蒙不清的眼睛从眼帘下有点艰难地抬起来，扫了一眼大概忘了从趴伏姿势中改过来的野兽。

“没有我的命令不能动，小静狗狗……只能看着我。”

然后他把肛塞全部拔了出来。

“嗯……”

只是因为感受到对方的目光紧紧钉在他的穴口上就兴奋成这样，他大概也没有什么尊严可言了。

至于静雄的，早就没有了。

他以两根手指替代了肛塞，一次进出后两指就布满体液和润滑剂的光泽，两次张开手指，拉出几根细丝，三次在里面搅动，发出淫荡的水声，四次让他颤抖起来，吸一口凉气，另一只手攥紧了床单，需要拿出全部的自制力才能不伸手握住自己的性器，床单的布料深深咬进他手心的皮肤，指尖泛白发痛。

眼睛因某种碎裂的声音而睁开，他努力抬起头看向声源，是静雄的手指，按在地上的手指像他的深陷入床垫一样，怪物的手指穿透了地板。金发的男人伏在地上，拱起脊背低着头，牙齿不自知地全部露出，大张着嘴，金色的眼睛透过金色的头发盯着他，像食物链顶级的捕食者一样凶狠，英俊，像野兽一样准备猎食，准备扑杀。

野兽只需要一个命令。

不得不臣服而又心甘情愿执行的命令。

对于某些方面，静雄有他永远没有过的自控力，这点他承认。

他要射了。他的头无法一直保持着抬起看着“宠物”的姿势，拼命吞咽来避免口水从嘴里流出来的动作让他的喉结上下动着，前列腺液一滴滴从他的阴茎顶上冒出来，顺凸起的血管流下，清液经过的每一寸他都感受得很清楚，但是他不去碰，他要费很大的力气才能不去碰自己，他的手抽搐着抓挠着床单。

他在绝顶之前彻底拔出了手指。

然后主人转过身，趴在床上，有床单褶皱红痕的手和两根手指沾满粘液的手放上臀瓣，掰开，向自己的爱宠展示他的所有。

“既然是一只野兽，那么就像野兽一样来干我。”

“这是命令哦。”

野兽扑上去，终于享受到了自己的猎物。

这是一场抛弃尊严的游戏。

可以只剩下兽性本能。

的确很疼。对方进来的动作怎么都谈不上温柔，凭着蛮力直奔主题，他忍不住，叫得几乎可称凄惨。对方太过于了解自己的身体了，怪物知道他刚才用手指毫无羞耻心地不断揉弄的地方是哪里，第一下就可以让他射出来，但是他奇怪的性格会让他抓住自己的性器带着哭腔告诉大型犬继续。

不管是黏稠的水声还是皮肤相撞的闷响都很疯狂，他们遇到一起就会很疯狂，不管是打架还是上床，有时候做着做着一个会转变成另一个。静雄没有抓住他的腰而是按住了他的手腕，应该是疼的，但是他被无尽的快感弄得头皮发麻，双腿发软，连他最讨厌的疼痛都一阵阵跟毒药一样传遍全身，让他上瘾，让他疯狂。

颈后的皮肤无比敏感，就算有被汗液黏成一片的黑发遮挡也能感受到野兽高温的吐息喷到那里，能感受到清晰的视线一节节爬上他的脊梁直到最上面一节脊椎骨，他的脉搏在对方的目光中要跳出颈侧，热气离他的脖颈越来越近，在彻底罩上他的动脉之前还是咬了肩膀。

“我的。”

怪物的占有欲混着热气，掺着呻吟通过陷在他皮肉里的牙齿，通过伤口渗入他的血液中，弥漫在他的系统里，他似乎失去了对身体的掌控权，全身都在震颤。静雄松开牙，出于恨或者欲望或者单纯的占有欲或者-别的，重重舔舐着他的血。“我的。”

“我的……怪物。”

他忘了他们在做宠物与主人的游戏，叫回了一直在脑中盘旋的惯用外号，他没力气好好发声，停不下来的眼泪全部体现在声音里，涎水作为一条线流下，口齿不清，他知道静雄都能听见，这些已经不重要了。

抠进手心的指甲马上要按透皮的时候，静雄终于放开他的手腕，毫不费力地将自己的手指穿进他紧握的拳头里，他转而报复一般把指尖陷入静雄的手背，迎上下一次撞击的时候尖叫到了破音，“再快点”。

真的是狗的话，躲都来不及，现在无限的迎合与纠缠都是因为那是静雄。

所以他任凭静雄把他的手从他自己的性器上拿下来，任凭静雄抱住他的背，任凭他们两个因为没有支撑而就这样倒在床单上。

剩下的整晚谁的嘴里都没再出过人话。

Just like animals.

End.


End file.
